DOTIWT: The Native American Wolves
by Rindiny
Summary: Descendants of the Indian Wolf Tribe: The Native American Wolves DOTIWT: TNAW A story of wolf puppies that were only found in a box. The chosen ones who are to protect the Canniend Tribe. Can they save the Tribe from evil? Or too young for such a task.
1. Meeting the Pups

The night grew more cold, a box surrounded by a dark, foggy forests to the right, and a wide open plain of grass to their left. Their was a cliff nearby and the moon was shining brightly over it. The box had shuffled. In the box there were wolf puppies left all alone to fend for themselves. They hadn't had any food or water for weeks and they will soon starve, and they have a limit in surviving. "I'm so cold..." One said as it shivered noticeably. There were 9 puppies of different colors of fur and eyes. They were really skinny from hunger. And no animal whatsoever has come to adopt these pups. They were somehow afraid of them.

"I wonder why has nobody adopted us?" Another, a silver wolf said.

"I do not know..." a white coated wolf pup said.

"I hope we don't starve here! I'm getting hungry! Somebody better adopt me!" a grayish brown pup said annoyingly.

"Why do you always think about yourself only?" the silver pup said equally annoyed.

"Please, stop your bickering and calm down." the white wolf pup said.

"Humph! Let's just go to sleep already!" the silver pup said. All the pups gathered around each other and lied close for warmth. It would soon be an even colder night.

"Goodnight." they all said to each other, closing their eyes for tomorrow would be another day of surviving...  
In the distance there was a tribe of Wolves. They seemed to have markings all over them. But one could not see the color of it for it was midnight. Their was a wolf brown as chocolate, with a crown of feathers over his head. The rest of the pack just had one or two feathers on their heads, the wolves were just either a color of silver, brown, Grey brown or black. "Alright! We are going back to our tribe! There were no signs of cougars in the plains. Seems to me it was just a mere illusion!" The Chief said as he kept leading his team in a path.

As they walked a silver wolf shouted making the whole team stop, "Hey! Look over there! What is that?"; The team looked over where he was looking at and they saw a strange figured thing.

"A box... What of it?" The Chief said.

"Well... I guess it is.. but what's on the inside?" he said.

"That curiosity of yours..." The Chief said as he walked over to it calmly. When he looked inside he saw wolf puppies, he could tell they were starved at how skinny they were. "Wolf puppies!" He said.

"Wolf puppies!" a black wolf said as she walked over to the box and stood next to the chief. "Oh.. poor things..." she said sadly. "They need care! We must take them!" She said begging.

"Alright! Midnight Plains! We need to carry these puppies to the tribe! Or they will die here! Move it!" The Chief said, each of them taking one pup in each of their jaws. They quickly ran to the tribe. They had arrived and their tribe were still lurking around talking to one another.

"The Chief! The Chief is back!" A wolf said. "The chief! were there any cougars out there?" Another said. "Welcome back! Team!" A wolf said.

The Chief nodded and went inside his hut with the rest of the team. The Chief placed the wolf on a cushion, the rest of the team placed the other pups close to it. "Oh... who will take care of i- them?" The Chief said. Nobody seemed to volunteer until-

"I will..." the black wolf said.

"Shinru? How can you possibly take care of these pups?" The Chief said.

"I will." Shinru said approvingly.

"Alright then.. if you insist... Wolves! Bring in food for these pups!" The Chief said. After a few minutes they brought in moose meat for the hungry, starving and sleepy pups.

"Wake up children..." Shinru said, but they kept sleeping.

"**Wake up! On the double!**" The Chief yelled, and the pups quickly woke and sat up straight.

"Oh dear! You scared them!" Shinru said.

"They had to get up! and they weren't listening!" The Chief said glaring at them.

"That still gives you no right! To yell at these pups that are clearly, aren't YOURS!" Shinru said. The rest of the wolves gasped.

"Silence! How dare you speak to the Chief like that? I was the one who agreed to take them with us! I could just as easily throw them away!" The Chief said.

"Chief.. Now now, that is no way to speak to a female!" A mysterious wolf said. The Chief and the others looked back, they saw a black wolf, over her face she wore a skulled mask. They had colorful feathers on it and some markings on it. "My, my! What beautiful pups! Whose are they by any chance?" She asked.

"**Shunajh!** Tell your daughter! Shinru! That it is not my problem that these pups do not listen!" The Chief said.

"**Choji!** It is true that it is not your problem that they do not listen, it is not their fault either nor my daughters or anyones...Though my daughter is right, you cannot treat pups that were left alone to care for themselves in that manner. They went through to much to bare any more burdens... especially from you..." She said.

"Grngh!" The Chief growled. "Alright! I'm sorry! Sheesh" looking at Shinru.

"Thank you very much," Shinru said as she looked back at the puppies who just sat there watching the whole scenario. "Well dear pups go ahead and stuff yourselves!" Shinru added. They all squealed and ran to the food and started to rip it apart. Though strangely another different white wolf pup just sat there watching her friends stuff their selves.. "What is the matter? Do you not want to eat?" Shinru said.

The white pup did not move... except when she just lowered her head and looked the other way. The Silver and the black pup looked around to see their other friend but the white one was not there. They looked around with meat stuffed in their mouth, they looked back and saw her sitting on the cushion looking away. "Wut's wong wit her?" The Silver pup said trying to talk with the meat stuffed in her mouth, but little pieces fell to the floor and she stuffed it back in her mouth.

"I don't know.." The black wolf doing the same thing. They both swallowed their food. "Let's take a piece back to her!" The black pup said.

"Yeah!" The other said. The black wolf ripped out a piece of the moose and carried it back with the silver pup to the white pup. When they reached her they placed the meat down. The black pup with his nose, pushed it closer to her. The white pup looked up and saw her friends in front of her. She looked down and saw the meat on the floor. She looked back up, and the black pup looked very happy with his tongue out to the sides. And her other friend just smiled at her. "Go on.. eat it.. it's not poison or anything..." The silver pup said. The white pup hesitated to sniff it but she did. Then she started to eat it piece by piece. "That's right! Stuff yourself!" The Silver pup said happily. Then the white pup stopped eating and looked up sadly. "No! Continue eating!" She said sternly. Then she continued eating. A brown Grey fur mix looked up from the meat and saw the white wolf eating... The black pups meat.. He growled and walked over to them.

"This is how you treat a girl! Pf-ft! I should have known you'd give her low quality food!" He said.

"That's no way to say that to him! Aren't we all friends!" The silver pup said going in front of him.

"Please... friends? who needs them? The only friend I see here is that pretty wolf over there!" He said. The White wolf finished eating and stood up.

"Why?" she said. 'Wow so that's how her voice sounds.' the black wolf thought day dreamily.

"Out of my way squirts!" The Grey brown wolf said as he pushed the black pup aside and the silver wolf and gave them a nasty look.

"I really don't like that wolf..." the silver pup whispered into the black pups ear.

"Who doesn't?" he whispered back.

"Hey, you have a pretty voice." he said.

"Grrr!" The silver pup growled as she bit his tail.

"Ow! Get off!" He said as he kicked her face.

"Hey! That wasn't nice!" The black wolf said as he got up.

"So? Says you!" He said.

"Well shut up!" The silver pup said. He growled and jumped on top of the silver pup. She started fake whimpering and crying.

"What's going on?" Shinru said. The pup got off and backed away.

"He bit me!" She lied.

"No I didn't you wuss!" He said.

"Now now! That's no way to talk to her! Now go with the others and leave her alone!" Shinru said.

"Humph!" He said as he walked away, by the time he got there the pups were finished with the meat.

"Can we go outside?" The pup under Shinru asked.

"Yes.. but don't wonder off.." Shinru said.

"Come on guys!" She said as ran outside with the others.

"Huh?" The Black wolf said. When they got outside it was snowing!

"What is this?" The silver pup said.

"It's snow little ones!" a wolf said that was walking by.

"Ok!" The silver pup said. They all ran outside the village and under a tree.

"I don't know about you guys but.. I think we should stay together.." The black wolf said.

"Nah...We're old enough to go off.." The silver pup said.

"We're only pups..." A Grey one said apparently, she wasn't satisfied of her location.

"Get over it.. Don't be such a scaredy cat!" The pup that was bullying the silver and the black pup said.

"You know... I think we need names... Other wolves have names! It's like we're the only ones who don't have any!" A cheerful pup said.

"I want my name to be Juha!" The white pup said wagging her tail.

"I guess I'm Juju!" The black pup said. The Grey brown wolf snorts and just glares at him.

"I'm... Youlie..." The silver pup said as if it was scary.

"I'm Moonza!" The cheerful said.

"Um.. um.. I amm... Denzo.. i guess..." The Greyish black pup said shyly.

"I'm Wuko!" A chubby brownish wolf said.

"I am... Zilee.." A tan with white wolf said.

"I am Shussie.. or Breeze... I don't know!" Another white wolf said.

"Humph! I am Monrow!" The bully said.

"Wowwwww that's so cooooool..." Youlie said sarcastically to him.

"I can tell you two are not going to be very good friends..." Juha said. Then Juha gasped when she saw something flashing in the night. "Ooooohh..." She said as it went on top of hers and Youlie's nose.

"Gah what is that?" Youlie said. It seemed like it's tail was flashing. "Hey! I wonder what it taste like!" Youlie said as she grabbed one in mouth, she chewed 2 for two seconds and spit it out. "Ew! That's nasty!" Youlie said.

"I guess they're just to be seen... not eaten.." Juha said.

"I wanna try!" Wuko said as he ate one. "Not bad..." Wuko said. Then all the girls just got grossed out and said 'eewww'.

"How can you eat that?" Youlie said.

"It taste perfectly fine..." Wuko said.

"Everything taste good to you..." Moonza said.

"Well..." Juha said as she sighed a moment later.

"Why not talk about each other?" Zilee suggested.

"Yeah! Who's first?" Youlie said. "Denzo! You first!" Youlie said.

"Uh.. why me?" He squeaked timidly.

"Because you are our special winner!" She said.

"Uh... um... My name is Denzo.. I am very.. very shy.. but.. I really like to do stuff..." He said.

"Like what?" Youlie said.

"Uh..." He said. "Let's just leave him alone okay? I don't think he want's to talk..." Moonza said.

"Awwww, Okay who's next?" Youlie asked. "Since you wanna' defend Denzo, how about you Moonza?" Youlie suggested adding a grin.

"OOh! My name Moonza! I am a very cheerful type of wolf! I like doing a lot of stuff like run around!" Moonza said quickly.

"Ok! Who's next? Again..." Youlie said. "Ugh... Monrow?" Youlie said unhappily.

"Why do I even have to be with you pups. But since I'm such a great wolf let me explain myself." Monrow said.

"Huh, great wolf my butt..." Youlie said.

"Okay! My fur is a really rare so no one in this world has it!" Monrow said.

"I've seen LOTS of wolves with THAT crappy color of yours." Juju said, making everybody laugh. Monrow looked all around, annoyed that such insolent pups can laugh at HIM. Monrow walked up to Juju his nose touching his and made a loud growl.

"Well you cannot insult your pack leader!" Monrow said through gritted fangs.

"Hah! If anyone should be leader! I's should be Juju! Also what kind of growl is that? I've seen cats do better these days!" Youlie said.

"Do you even know what a cat is?" Monrow asked.

"Um.. Yeah! They have teeth and a face and a tail." Youlie said.

"Well, let Juju prove it! Prove he is a leader!" Monrow said making a smirk. Juju just glanced at Youlie, making a 'What have you gotten me into face'.

"Monrow just leave him alone, Why can't you find something else better to do? If you like to challenge others, try and challenge me." Juha said. Monrow made a low snort and just backed away from Juju.

"Why do you always protect this loser?" Monrow asked.

"Because he's my friend, but you wouldn't understand that now would you? Let me define it for you, friend is a person you know well and regard with affection and trust, and if you don't like that. Deal with it. Oh, and add that to your dictionary. Because the word bully in your mind has to be erased, completely, learn how to be nice like others." Juha said adding a frown.

"Ugh.. who needs friends anyway?" Monrow said as he walked away.

"I think we should start going now, it's getting kind of late.." Wuko said.

"Aww already? We haven't finished talking about eachother... ugh okay.. Let's just go.." Youlie said. They all ran back into the village, they still saw everybody outside.

"Uh... where is our house or home or hut or cabin or bed or sink or toilet or-"

"Wuko! Where are you getting these things?" Zilee asked.

"I dunno. I just said it." He answered.

"We don't have one! Or any of those other things you said..." Youlie said.

"Oh god... where is she?" Shussie said.

"Who? You mean that nice black wolf? What's her name?" Youlie said.

"Shinru..." Juha said.

"Oh yeah!" Youlie said.

"But where exactly is she?" Juju said.

"Uhh..." Youlie said dumbly.

"Hey! Excuse me." Shussie called to someone.

"Yes?" A wolf said. "Do you know where is the nice black wolf lady?" Shussie said.

"Not like that you monkey's ass! Ahem.. Do you know where Shinru is." Monrow said commandingly.

"Ugh...Pups, Excuse his bad manners.. Do you know a black wolf with the name of Shinru? Sir?" Juha said politely.

"Oh yes, just run into that tent right there where the chief lives." The wolf said.

"Thank you!" All the pups said except Monrow. They all ran inside the tent and they found Shinru inside. "Shinru!" The pups said.

"Hi guys!" Shinru said turning around to meet their happy gaze.

"We made our own names!" Zilee said.

"Oh really? Please I would love to hear them!" Shinru said enthusiastically as she laid down.

"I am Monrow!" He said proudly. "Very nice name." Shinru said.

"I am Juha!" The white pup said. "Lovely!" Shinru said.

"I'm Youlie!" the silver pup said.

"I'm Zilee!" She said.

"I'm Moonza!" Moonza said in a hardcore manner.

"I'm Juju!" He said. "I'm Wuko!" The chubby wolf said.

"Denzo..." The black Grayish wolf said shyly. "I'm Shussie!" The other white pup said.

"Beautiful! Beautiful names! But now it is time to go to bed." Shinru said.

"They're not even ours? Now they have names?" The Chief said as he walked in.

"I did not give them names.. they made it themselves... and plus let's just leave it like that..." Shinru said as she got up. She led them into another room of the huge house like cone tent. "Alright kids! Bedtime!" Shinru said. After she turned off the lights and left the room, it was about 30 minutes later and they were fast asleep, except Youlie and Juju...


	2. Big Trouble

"Hey Juju? You awake man?" Youlie whispered.

"Yes! I am feeling very not sleepy!" He whispered loudly.

"Shh!" Youlie shushed. "OK.. can we wake up Juha?" Juju whispered as he wagged his tail.

"Why Juha?" Youlie asked making Juju's tail stop.

"Uh... we can wake some others too!" he said.

"OK get her then! I'll get Shussie and Moonza, go!" Youlie said.

"Hey! Shussie! Get up!" Youlie said as she pulled her ear.

"Ow..." Shussie muttered. "Is it morning already? Damn! Why is the sun always doing this? I mean gosh, it's always on the run!" She added.

"No! It's still nighttime! We are just going to have a midnight stroll..." Youlie said.

"I wanna come!" Moonza said as she got up. Was she awake...?;

"OK.." Youlie said. Juju went closer to Juha as she slept, he looked at her three times. Juju pawed on her shoulder.

"Hey, wake up." Juju said. Then he started to nibble on her nose. "Juha!" Juju said.

"Uh... What?" Juha said opening her eyes and rubbing her nose.

"Half of us pups are coming for a stroll... Want to come?" Juju said as he got up.

"We might get in trouble." Juha said as he yawned and got up.

"No! It's just for a stroll! No one will notice!" Youlie said. "Shweet!" Shussie said.

"No way, I ain't coming." Juha said. "Awww! Please! Come!" Juju said as he begged.

"Alright, but only this once." Juha said. They quietly walked outside of the room and into another. "Wait! You don't wanna wake up the Chief! He seems pretty mean!" Youlie whispered. "Where have I heard that before?" Juju said.

"I don't know let's get out of here!" Youlie said. Meanwhile a happy Moonza was sticking out her tongue in happiness. When they got outside they felt the wind brush against their fur. All was quiet... They quickly ran outside the village to see a mountainous area in front of them.

"Wow look at the sky isn't it pretty?" Shussie said.

"Yeah!" Youlie said as her eyes sparkled. "I've never been outside this late!" Youlie said.

"OK.. um.. We're done with our stroll... can we go back now?" Juha said.

"Juha, Juha. You goody two shoes... We just started, we didn't have any fun yet!" Youlie said. Youlie pushed Juha on the tall grass.

"Hey!" Juha said. "Tag!" Youlie said as all the rest of the pups ran. After a few minutes later they lay on the grass looking up at the stars. Then they heard a loud growl. Youlie jumped up with her ears perked up. "What was that?" Youlie said.

"I don't know but keep your voices down..." Juha whispered. Then they saw two green bright glowing eyes.

"What the heck is that?" Youlie said. "Run!" Juju said as they started screaming and running. The mysterious figure roared and jumped out from it's hiding spot. It seemed to look like a cat of some sorts.

"Look! A fresh meal! I won't even break a sweat trying to catch all of you." He said as he grinned showing his teeth.

"We're not afraid of you!" Youlie said. "Yeah! We can work together and beat you!" Juha said.

"Please that cannot possibly happen!" He said as he licked his paw and wiped it behind his ear. Youlie snarled with her tail up. She went to bite his face. Her two rows of canines gripped him, from the bottom of his chin and the top of his nose. Blood started to squirt out which made the huge cat to roar in pain. With his powerful paws, he grabbed her and he threw her to a tree nearby making her whimper. The rest of the pups are shocked and run in to attack as well. Shussie went in to bite his tail, Juju jumps on top of the feline, biting it's ears and his paws clawed to his skin. The feline tries to shake them off but then Moonza jumps in. Her claws were in his eye and she bit his shoulder. Juha runs under him and bites his neck. Youlie limps to him and bites his leg. He roared so loud it could be heard from miles away, he then shook them off and they fell onto the grass. He was panting, blood dripping from his sides and face. "Sure put up a fight..." He said as he growled. The feline growled again and jumped on top of Juha with his huge paw on her chest.

"No! Juha!" Juju said.

Back inside the tent. Monrow woke up when heard this loud roar. He looked around, half of the pups were missing. "Oh perfect! Now I can get that black wolf in trouble! Oh and the silver wolf too!" Monrow said. Wuko was dreaming. He was on his back snoring. Monrow walked out the room with his ears down and making believe he is shocked. "Shinru! Shinru! Half of the pups! They're gone!" Monrow said.

"What?" Shinru said shocked herself. The Chief woke up a few seconds later.

"What? Who's gone? Where to?" The Chief muttered.

"I don't know they aren't there!" Monrow said.

"Oh dear!" Shinru said as she ran out with Monrow. "There are cougars outside!" Shinru said as she ran outside the village.

"Get off of Juha!" Youlie said.

"Ngh!" Juha said as she coughed up blood.

"You're mine!" The feline said. Juha grabbed his paw that was grabbing her and it started to glow a green light.

"What?" Youlie said.

"What is this?" The cougar said. Then out of the ground underneath him, there were vines growing out and grabbed his back legs and front legs. "What are these things? Get them off!" The Cougar said as he stood on his hind legs.

"What are those things that are grabbing him? How did Juha do that?" Moonza said. Juha quickly got off from his grip and ran back to her friends.

"How did you do that?" Youlie said.

"I don't know.. When I felt in danger I grabbed his arm by instinct and then I don't know what happened." Juha said.

"Hmmm..." Youlie said. Youlie's paws turned blue and suddenly blue bolts of thunder crashed down onto the cougar. "Wha?" Youlie said, "I didn't do that! My hands did that!" Youlie said.

"Wait.. If Juha and Youlie have powers that must mean the rest of us do to!" Shussie said. Then Moonza's paws turned dark purple and Shussie's turned Black. Juju lifted his paws and blue light surrounded it, suddenly a humongous hail stone fell from the sky and hit the cougar. Moonza summoned the powers of the Moon and little meteor like rocks started to fall onto the cougar. The Cougar was in great pain, he was nearly dying, his eyes were half way closed until, Shussie lifted her hand and then a beam from the sky hit the cougar with flames and burned him only leaving the skeletons of the treacherous cougar.

"Oh my god! What the hell did you do to him! He was already going to die!" Youlie said.

"Hey! At least it was quick!" Moonza said.

"Wow.." Juha said said as she just glanced at the dead corpse of the cougar that was attacking them.

"You five! Come here!" Shinru called as she arrived to them at the last moment. The pups turned around and saw Shinru.

"Awww shoot..." Youlie said.

"I knew this would happen..." Juha said sighing. They walked over to her with their ears down sadly.

"You know better than to go off in the night on your own! It's very dangerous!" Shinru said.

"We were going to tell you later on... I honestly think that this was a real misunderstanding... it's not like we were going to keep this secret away from you anyway..." Juha explained.

"Yeah we-" Youlie said. "Quiet!" Moonza whispered. Shinru looked into Juha's eyes, she was telling the truth.

"Alright, I believe you... I guess me and the Chief forgot to tell you that Cougars can come out and-" She stopped there when she saw the bones of a dead cougar lying there. "Wha?" Shinru said. "How did you?" Shinru added staring in shock at them.

"How did we what?" Shussie said.

"Is that... a cougar's skeleton? You killed it? How?" Shinru said.

"Ooooooohhh.." They all said.

"We don't know." Juha said. "We used cool powers!" Moonza said. "We don't know how though.." Youlie said. "Poderes del Mysterio..." Juju said. (a/n: Powers of Mystery, just had to put him to say that. xD)

"Well can you show me them?" Shinru said. The pups tried but they didn't work.

"Huh?" Youlie muttered.

"I guess it was just your imagination." Monrow said laughing.

"It was not! It was real!" Youlie said. "Yeah!" Moonza declared.

"Hmmm..." Juha said. "HMMMMMM! This is not working!" Juju said. "Hah! Those powers aren't real! If they were you would be able to use them!" Monrow said.

"Yes they are! We used them!" Shussie said. Shinru sighed, and sweat dropped.

"Apparently, how did the skeletons of the cougar appear there? It fell from the skies? The skies must be falling then! If that's the case! You've gotta be kidding me Monrow!" Juju said frowning.

"You know wolves can't have powers like some magical magician! You ain't THAT special." Monrow said.

"Maybe if you heard or listened to us maybe you would believe it, but apparently, your cactus buttoned bottom denies the truth and it makes you just look even more stupider in front of everybody!" Juju said. Youlie, Shussie and Moonza made a long 'ohhh' when someone was dissed.

"You're so childish! It was probably just a figure of your imagination. Besides! You can't prove anything!" Monrow said.

"I would if I could you pigeon brain!" Juju said.

"Ohhh, so you can't prove yourself then! Then you can't prove me wrong either? What's wrong Juju? No evidence for back up?" Monrow wined sarcastically. Juju growled inwardly, he wanted to bite him so bad.

"Stop! Just SHUT UP! My gosh! You have got to be shitting me!" Youlie said.

"No cussing Youlie!" Shussie whispered.

"Oh right, sorry, anyway, STOP THE STUPID FIGHTING SO WE COULD GO HOME!" Youlie said. They started to walk back home slowly. Juju let it go but Monrow decided to continue on.

"Like always, you lose Juju, you will never be a leader if not a Leader's pet! Haha!" Monrow laughs.

Juha decides to step up for the innocent pup. "Monrow, you have no sense of dignity? Can you just shut up already? You talk about Juju not being able to be leader, but look at you! You're being more immature than HIM! And you actually think you can be a better leader. If you want to be a good leader, lose the attitude!"

Monrow winces and he frowns lowering his ears. "Fine fine.."

"Thanks..." Juju mutters angrily. Juha looks at him, him looking forward with an angry stare, she has never seen him like that before. She felt the vibe too, and looked back foward.

They returned back to the village, into the main tent of the country. The Chief was angrily waiting there. "What were you pups thinking!" The Chief yelled.

"We weren't-" Juha started but was interrupted by the Chief.

"That's it! All you pups know better than to sneak off! You do not know the dangers outside this village! Were you the one who planned all this!" The Chief yelled at Juha, she was the one who spoke first so he decided she was the head of the group.

"N-No but-" Juha said afraid.

"That's enough out of you! I'm tired of all you pups making a wreck out of everything!" The Chief yelled. Juha's ears went down and her eyes were watering.

"Hey don't only yell at her! It's my fault! I did it! I planned to sneak out in the night! I told everyone to go so I said, it would be fine!" Youlie said.

"What?" The Chief said.

"Hey don't forget I worked in that too!" Juju said, he was still in his frowning state.

"Heh! They should be punished!" Monrow suggested. "And they shall be!" The Chief said.

"But! They're just pups! They didn't-" Shinru said.

"Silence! I am the chief! You follow my orders or you are banished from this village!" The Chief said.

"I would rather be banished than to listen more of your foolish talk!" Shinru said.

"Hey don't banish her!" Shussie said. "Yeah! It's not fair! We will hate you if you do!" Moonza said.

"Go to your rooms! NOW!" He roared.

"I would like to know why are we punished?" Juha asked standing there bravely questioning the chief.

"Because! You went out in the night! There are dangers lurking outside of this village and further more-" The chief was interrupted by Juha.

"You're so mean! How were we supposed to know that! None of this was explained to us! You didn't even give it a single thought!" Juha countered.

The Chief stayed silent for a moment, she was right, he had never told them about the rules of this village. "Whoa.." Youlie muttered.

The Chief made a loud growl, they all yelped and ran inside the room where the rest of the pups are. "Don't even try Youlie!" Juju said as he pulled Youlie from her growling stance.

The pups when they went inside the rest of the pups just stood there shocked and worried. "What happened?" Zilee said.

"We got in trouble... cause of Monrow.." Youlie said.

"Aww! He is such a snitch!" Wuko said. "Yeah I know! But Juha told the Chief off! You should have seen how she silenced him right there on the spot!" Shussie said.

"Ooohh.. I wish we were brave enough to do that.. that Chief is EVIL!" Wuko said.

"Yeah! But we're punished too..." Youlie said.

"All of us?" Wuko said. "No.. only us..." Moonza said.

"Well this really sucks! I wonder what our punishment is going to be!" Youlie said. Youlie just stood there wondering unhappily of the event of their punishment will take place in. Meanwhile with the Chief and Monrow.

"Of all the Ancient Wolves! Help me! That white pup... What is her name..?" The Chief said walking back and forth.

"It's Juha, your chiefiness!" Monrow said.

"Juha, eh? Well, I'm sure she is to get the worst punishment of all..." He said.

"Hey! Why?" Monrow asked. "Did you not see how she spoke to me? Or do you need to be punished to see that as well?" He said glaring at him.

"No, but she is kind of telling the truth." Monrow said.

"Kind of ma'boy? I don't think so... She talks just like our Ancient leader Tomahawk... Could she be? No! That insolent pup cannot be her! That was a story, from the... uhh... ten weeks of rain and suffering, I think... this was six years ago or was it seven... The story of the 7 Ancient Warriors of Canniend Tribe, this name was passed down from pack to pack. Until it came down to our village... In the fortieth day of rain, the warriors all died and the village, was forced to move to a new area, because the old village had been surrounded by a dark and nasty fog. By then the place had dissipated and never to be seen again. It is a rumor that, THAT same Village is now a mirage lurking and being visible to only those with the power of Nature." The Chief said explaining the story of the village's past. "And now that same rumor is haunting me now. I can already think of it... Tomahawk used to say something... She said, 'Working together until the end, We pray for our victory in each battle up until we comprehend, that not all lives can survive a battle. One wolf or more is always lost, and it is usually the most important wolf of us all. If we are to win we must not underestimate our opponent, that leads to carelessness and that leads to defeat in a battle.' And instead of one wolf being lost, all of them fell. Because they were all important. They had an important role, to keep that darkness away from the old village, but... For some strange reason it is said, in an ancient cave somewhere that has been sealed away, That the wolves had gotten very ill and on the fortieth day of rain they would die. And they did. Darkness had come back."

"Wow, and you think Juha is her rebirth or something... Like.. a daughter, something like that?" Monrow asked interested.

"Like I said I do not think that insolent pup can be her Descendant!"

"Insolent pup? Huh, Nevertheless, she is one heck of a wolf." Monrow said.

"She looks exactly like that wolf in the ancient cave, ugh, forget this, anyway, about your friends that went off, I thank you for telling me."

"Heh.. Thank you it's all in a days work." Monrow said.

"How about you decide their punishment? Since you were the one who told me.." The Chief said.

"Hmm... how about... How about we burn them?" Monrow said.

"No no no, the elder would not like that." He said.

"Oh.. how about... well... how about..." Monrow thought out loud.

"Throw them into a river?" The Chief said.

"No no we need more than that!" Monrow said.

"Yeah you're right..." He said.

"Throw them into a pit of crocodiles?" Monrow said.

"Yeah! I don't know any crocodiles but I know where the Alligators live!" The Chief said.

"Are you two going mad!" Shinru said, walking in as she had heard the part of the punishment.

"No!" Monrow and the chief said.

"It's just what they deserve! 'Cept Juha of course..." Monrow mumbled the last words.

"And YOU are going to watch!" The Chief said.

"What!" Shinru said unhappily. "You can't do this to them!"

"Oh yes I can. I am the chief!" He said.

"I hate you so much I can't even express it right now!" Shinru said as she fumed outside the tent.

"Well!" The Chief said. Monrow walked away and into the room where he and the other pups slept.

Monrow came jogging in ready to make an announcement. "Hello, whoever went out in the night... is in for a great punishment!" Monrow said. Juha looked up at him with her curious eyes.

"What kind of punishment!" Youlie said.

"Oh? Well! I guess you'll be thrown into a pit of Alligators." He said looking at his claws.

"A pit of what!" Shussie yelled.

"No way! We can't be eaten by Alligators! We're to young to die!" Moonza said.

"Aw.. that's too bad." Monrow said sarcastically.

"You know what! I'm going to bed!" Youlie said.

"Me too!" Moonza said. "You chose our punishment I presume?" Juha asked. "It's not like you are punished." Monrow added. "Nuh uh! Whatever pain they feel, I shall hold on my shoulders." Juha replied.

"Yeah! Plus you shouldn't be talkin' since you're outnumbered. Juha is on MY side. So nyeah!" Youlie said sticking out her tongue.

"Aw shut up!" He said. "What did you say! Why don't you say it to my face!" Youlie said growling at him.

"Just drop it and go to bed!" Wuko said. "I am getting sick and TIRED of you! I've had enough of this! I hate it when you judge others I hate it when you criticize! And I HATE IT WHEN YOU BULLY PEOPLE JUST TO FEEL GOOD ABOUT YOURSELF!" Youlie yelled. "Whoa take a chill pill!" Juju said. "Arhhhh!" Youlie yelled in anger.

"Youlie! Take a deep breath... In... out... then... TRY HARDER ON YELLING AT HIM. JUST LIKE HOW I'M YELLING." Juju yelled. Then the Chief barged into the room.  
"Youlie and Juju keep on yelling." Monrow said. "Yell one more time and you'll be in big trouble with our elder! Even though she's nice, she is very stern!" He warned. "ARGGHHHHHH!" Youlie yelled like a pirate. "That's it! In the morning you and Juju will go to the elder in the morning!" He said as he walked out of the room. "Harshie Marshie Lemon Squashie!" Juju said. Making everyone laugh. "Let's just go to bed guys! We have an awful day ahead of us." Juha said as she made a droopy face. They all walked to the cushion they were sleeping on and they all lay down and cuddled for warmth. Monrow just slept elsewhere feeling that he could not sleep with these "losers" as he called them, except for Juha he thought, yes he didn't think that of her, but she was sleeping close to with 'Him'. He growled inwardly, he would surely get payback on Juju. If it was the last thing he did...


	3. Punishment to Generosity to More Clues?

The sun rose over the horizon softly, establishing a scene in reverse of a sunset. Not too soon, the pups heard a high pitch whistle which snapped them awake immediately.

"Get your lazy butts up, everyone! Come on!" The Chief yelled over a loud speaker. "Owwie, my sensitive ears." Youlie said. "Oh god... The punishment."

"Oh god is right. I don't wanna be eaten by gators!" Wuko said. "I hadn't had my breakfast!"

"All you think of is food! Plus you weren't the one punished," snapped Zilee.

"Hey! You two have to go to the elder, remember? Or do I have to remind you two?" Monrow said to Youlie and Juju.

"Oh shut the hell up! We know! You don't have to be our freaking tail!" Youlie said. "We'll meet you guys in here! We'll be right back!" Youlie said as she gestured Juju to come along. He nodded and they both ran outside of their room and outside the tent shaped cone. They looked everywhere, and they saw the village elder sitting by a fire with her eyes closed. "You two have come. I predicted you would. What is the matter children? Is the Chief being mean to you two? He said that you both were yelling. What happened?" She asked in her kind and young voice.

"Monrow was getting on my nerves, so I yelled at him." Youlie said honestly. "What about you?" the elder asked looking into Juju's eyes.

"I tried to calm her down but I told her to try harder on yelling." He said honestly as well. "Well, I thank you two for being honest. But please don't yell, there are other civilians that are trying to get some well deserved shut eye after a long day of work. Alright?" She said smiling.

"Wow, you're so better than the chief! He's so mean! Compared to you, you're as nice as a ladybug!" Juju said. She laughed. "Dear children, may the spirits be with all of you pups.. Oh.. one more thing. Do not worry about the Alligators, I'm sure they won't be much gruesome." She said.

"How did you know?" Youlie muttered.

"Child, I am the elder, I can predict the future, and see with my eyes what will happen by just thinking about you and your future. Now, run along children." She said as she closed her eyes and smiled.  
"OK! See you later," Youlie said, running back to the tent where the rest of the pups were. They were already outside waiting for them.

"How'd it go?" Shussie asked. "Did she yell at you?" Denzo asked.

"I hope she punished you two." Monrow said laughing.

"No, as a matter of fact. She didn't." Juju said smiling in profoundness.

"Hmph, you guys are still punished though." He said. "Or are you forgetting about that punishment with the Alligators?"

Moonza growled. "We did not forget! Now stop being such a dirty fox who thinks we need an agenda! The Chief hasn't even-"

"Those of you who are punished, walk forth in front of me." The Chief said as he walked over to the pups appearing out of nowhere. Shussie, Moonza, Youlie, Juju and Juha all walked in front of him.

"You pups walk in front of me while I lead you, the rest will come as well. You will all watch," The Chief said. "SHINRU! GET OVER HERE!"

"Yes... Chief...?" Shinru said as she came running towards the chief. She knew what was to come..

"No big deal, all you have to do is watch how their punishment goes, the elder will be coming shortly after us." He said as he was walking foward. He pushed Youlie foward making her whimper. "Come on! Move it!"

She frowned and started to move with the others. Shinru followed, she had to listen to the chief or then she would be kicked out as a fugitive. Them, after walking, they were at a cliff, there was a green fog. Juha looked down, there was a green pond, she saw no Alligators. "I... don't see them.." Juha asked the chief.

"Oh, they only come out at meal time. Perhaps," the Chief said as he grabbed Juha by her fur. "You shall be the first for disrespecting me."

"No! Let her go! It's not her fault! She wasn't the one who started this whole mess!" Juju said quickly.

"Who started it? Let me ask... mutt." the Chief said looking over to him. Juha shook her head quickly, she already knew who she was going to blame. Juju looked at her sadly. "...n" "What was that? I couldn't hear you." He said. "...ine" "Could you say it a little louder?" by this time the Elder had arrived to the scene.

"IT'S MY FAULT!" He yelled.

"Really? What reason? If you can back up your statement, **maybe** I'll let her go." He said.

"Juju, don't." Juha whispered. Juju thought quickly, he had to think of something to back him up, but what? He was so nervous he couldn't respond. His mind was racing to think of something to help Juha. But nothing had appeared on his mind. It was all blank. The chief was about to say something when- "I'm the one who thought of going out! She disagreed to going and I persuaded her to come with us! We just wanted to have some fun..." He blurted.

"Juju, you're not going to blame this all on you are ya?" Youlie asked. "I did some work too! I was the one who invited more wolves to the scheme!"

"But it's not your fault she did what she did. She talked back to me, as a young pup, talking back to grown ups is disrespectful, especially to a Chief to the tribe." The Chief said as he threw her down.

"JUHA!" Juju and Youlie yelled and ran to the edge and watched her fall from the great height. Juju looked back at the Chief and growled in anger at him. "How can you do this! Why would you do this to us! I don't know how in the world you became a Chief, but boy, do I feel sorry for the pack mates who have to deal with you **every **single day! You should have never become a Chief. Only imbeciles like you do! What kind of punishment is this!" Juju yelled.

"Yeah! You must be a demon to do that! Doing this to a pup is cruelty! Like Juju said, I don't know how you became a Chief of this village, but your role will go in the trash one day! And I wonder, who the hell, would think of such a cruelty, we could die! If we didn't have these powers we would be dead already, killed by that damn Cougars paws!" Youlie turned around and yelled. Juju and Youlie then jumped in at the same time. Juha had splashed into the water, she emerged from the water and looked around. Where were the Alligators, "He said there were Alligators. Where are they?" She asked herself.

Then she heard a low growl behind her. She turned around swiftly and saw nothing. She panted nervously and swam near a rock and jumped on it. It felt very rough for some reason. Then she heard two splashes. Alert, she looked around again, and saw nothing. She was starting to get freaked out now. "Juha! Juha!", That voice!

"Youlie?" Juha said trying to find her friend in the green and dense fog.

"We're right here," Juju said after he emerged from the water in front of her.

"Juju!" Juha said happily. Youlie swam over to where Juju and Juha were and she grinned happily. "I'm so glad to see you guys! He threw you guys down too-" Two more splashes, more? "More? Oh yeah, Shussie and Moonza." Youlie said.

"Hi guyz!" Moonza said. "Where are the gators?" "Whoa, I forgot all about them!" Juju said.

Back up at the cliff... "Choji. You cannot underestimate these puppies. They defeated something that needs a group of wolves to do, a cougar," the Elder said.

"What?" The Chief said. "So they were telling the truth..." Shinru said.

"You will understand... Just watch." the Elder said as the fog subsided and they were able to see more clearly.

Back down below... "Knock, knock!" Juju asked.

"Who's there?" Youlie said.

"Anita!" Juju said. "Who the hell is Anita?" Moonza said.

"Anita tissue- Achoo!" Juju sneezed that was part of the joke, he actually sneezed from the cold at that moment.

"Ahahahahahaha!" Youlie laughed at him and she slipped into the water making a splash. She emerged again and grab onto the rock nearby. The rest just started to laugh, it echoed in the deep pit. Suddenly they heard a huge splash.

"Oh, maybe he threw more pups? That's just mean!" Youlie said. "Youlie... that wasn't a pup just now..." Juha said.

"Then what- Oh crap." Youlie said, a giant Alligator was now swimming their way mouth wide open. "Move it!"

Everybody jumped away, and where they stood the Alligator had snapped his jaws trying to catch them.

"Guys! Look! It's meal time!" It said. Male. Apparently, and it was getting hungry and desperate for food. Three more Alligators appeared.

"Oi! Oh mah gawd!" Moonza yelled. She jumped out of the way of the Gator before it crunched it's teeth on her. Juha jumped on a rock, but apparently it was another Gator and she fell into the water slipping. That same Gator had moved in with it's jaws open. Juha quickly dived down and appeared on another spot to the Gators right. He had dived down as well. Now it was unpredictable where he would come out now. Juha's instinct told her it would be from underneath. The Gator with an open mouth jumped out of the water, Juha trying heavily to not get eaten was now standing on the end of his jaws, her legs keeping his mouth from closing. She jumped up and all that force from the gator made it thump loudly. She landed on his mouth and jumped on a rock. "Damn these gators!" Moonza muttered dodging a claw swipe.

"Why can't we use our powers!" Shussie said avoiding a tail slam.

"We just can't! It's not working!" Juju said not paying attention to the gator that was moving in from behind him.

"Juju! Look out!" Moonza said. Juju turned around and was wide eyed. The gator opened it's mouth and with full force closed his mouth when he was near enough. Juju was under his teeth.

"Juju!" They yelled in unison. The Alligator looked satisfied and smiled. For some reason, his mouth from the inside glowed blue. His eyes popped open as he looked down at his jaws. Suddenly it started to freeze up, when he tried to open it, there was a high pitched sound that sounded like a glass breaking. Soon Juju was on his hind legs, his front paws holding up his upper jaw preventing him from closing his mouth.

Juju jumped out quickly and landed on the water. He was walking on water! The spot where he landed on his paws froze from the cold.

"Your powers are working! Why not ours? No fair." Youlie said.

"Wait! Remember back when I used my powers, when I used them, then you guys started to as well. What if when one of us pups uses our powers than it enables the rest to use them! Quick! We need lightning! Youlie! Hurry up!" Juha explained.

"Lightning? That's my power? Awesome!" Youlie said.

"Wait! Hold up! If we use electricity then the water will conduct it and electrify US." Juju said.

"Trust me! Just do it!" Juha said. 'I hope this works' Juha thought.

"I don't know.. um... Lightning strike!" Youlie said. "Vine protection!" Juha said quickly, then vine's started to appeard out of nowhere and surround all the pups in a crystal capsule. Youlie's thunderbolts flashed quickly onto the water and electrified the Alligators. They all yelled in pain.

"Wait! WAIT! please! I beg you!" One gator said making Youlie's crashing lightning stop. Then suddenly the vine protection had disappeared. "Please! Don't hurt us!"

"Why shouldn't we! You guys were trying to eat us." Youlie yelled.

"Yes but please understand that we are hungry, we've been here for a month and nobody has thrown in some food for us. They've only given us dryed up bones." Another said.

"That chief seriously wants us to die!" Moonza yelled.

"We eat things like fish, birds, turtles, snakes, mammals, and amphibians! I think that would actually be a decent meal. You... kids are all fuzzy." He said.

"It's our punishment. And we have to be fuzzy to protect from winters and such." Juju said.

"Wait how did you Alligators get down here?" Juha asked.

"When we were little gators, our parents threw us in here. And we've been in this dump ever since!" He said. "Hey let's make a deal! Why not help us get out of here and we'll help you in the future or something?"

"Hey, not a bad idea." Shussie said, "Let's all be friends!" The pups and the gators gathered and shook hands with each other. They all smiled and cheered in happiness.

"Hey Juju? Why not spout us up? For old sakes? I wanna get outta here. I'll help!" Youlie said. Juju nodded, his paws turned blue and he was able to control the water. Where the pups are standing the ice froze under them. Youlie's tail started to spin and wind started to lift the pups up. Juha's eyes glowed green and suddenly green vines rapped around themselves around the Alligators and lifted them up. Soon they were at the cliff and they jumped on solid ground. The Vines set all the Alligators down by the cliff.

The Chief's eyebrows raised and his jaw was wide open. "What..! Just happened!" He yelled.

"Hey! We finished our punishment which turned out to be a generous offer to help! You satisfied... Monrow?" Juju said making him growl.

Youlie walks over to Monrow and with her tail she slaps him. Monrow with an angered face bit her tail. Youlie tried biting him back. But instead of that happening. Their noses touched. Youlie blushed, and pulled away from him. Monrow gives her a funny look. "Oh stop that!" Youlie said.

Moonza howled and suddenly for no reason at all, the Sun went down quickly and the Moon appeared in the sky. "Why...did you do that?" Shussie asked.

"I like the moon! Plus I don't wanna stay up, I'm tired!" Moonza said cheerfully.

"Alligators you're free our friends!" Juju said. They all nodded their heads.

"Thank you so much! We don't know how to thank you guys!" They said.

"Oh! No need! You'll think of something sooner or later." Shussie said. They thanked them for the last time and then they departed waving good bye with their powerful tails.

"You made friends with the Alligators?" Shinru said. The pups nodded and grinned.

"How is that possible!" The Chief yelled.

"Yeah!" Zilee said. "It's still awesome!" Wuko said. "Count my vote on that." Denzo said.

"Yeah! Told you we had powers!" Youlie said proudly.

"How can you pups have powers... unless... All of you must be the Descendants of the Indian Wolf tribe long ago..." The Chief muttered. "What was that Chief?" The elder commented. "Nothing," He said.

"Can we just go back, I'm heavily tired..." Juha said droopily.

"Yes, let's go back. I'm getting very confused of this nonsense!" The Chief said. All the puppies yawned. They followed the Chief back home to their tent.

"Well, it's time to hit the bed." Shinru said to the pups. They all nodded, they went inside their room, and slumped onto the big cushion. Juha's eyes wondered to a window that was next to them, "Since when was there a window there?" Juha muttered. "I don't know, goodnight." Youlie said. Juha looked around, all the rest were fast asleep. For some reason Juha lost her sleep, she didn't have the feel to. Juha looked around. She got up carefully not to wake up the others. Juha looked around the corner, the Chief was talking to the elder, but where was Shinru? Juha walked slowly to them. The Elder saw her and turned her head. "Juha? What is the matter?" She said.

"Where is Shinru?" Juha asked.

"Outside young one. Be careful though," The Chief said winking at her. Juha grinned and ran outside.

The Elder raised her eyebrow. "What?" the Chief said. "Are you actually being nice?" She asked.

"Um, yes?" He answered. "Weird, have the little younglings Juju and Youlie's words gone to your head? She is still being nice to you after all you did." She said smiling.

"Yes, it's.. kind of weird. Every wolf pup I punished always hated me. Hmmm... She is different from the rest." He muttered.

"You think they are the descendants? Don't you?" She asked knowing his answer. "Yes..."

Juha was outside, it was really windy. Juha looked around, she was looking for Shinru. She saw her by a cliff, alone in the night; Watching the stars. She walked towards her and sat down next to her. "Hi Shinru." Juha said startling Shinru making her jerk her head towards the source.

"Juha? What are you still doing up? I thought you said you were sleepy." Shinru said. "I lost my sleep." She muttered.

"Well, Juha, let me tell you something while you're actually here." Shinru began.  
"Yes, go on." Juha said.  
"Ahem. OK, seven years ago there was a wolf named Tomahawk... she was a very confident and kind leader, she always led the team in the right path. When there was an injured wolf, she made the whole team stay back and help. She always looked forward. Caring for others was always her good point. She didn't have any bad points really, except that she gets annoyed when evil goes underway. She had a best partner, Luinotush was her name. She was very stubborn, but she was much like Tomahawk really. Though she had a lot of bad points, fear. Fear of losing a loved one. And then there was Tuishune, he was a joker. He was serious when he had to be serious when it was something important. But he mostly joked about everything." Shinru said.

"Sounds a little like us." Juha said.

"That is exactly my point. You pups are connected to all this somehow. You remind me greatly of our leader Tomahawk." Shinru said.

"Wow..." Juha said.

"As I was saying, We had a story we tell children so they can remember, that when they grow up to be the most loyal and loving mate to their love. And be unselfish and express yourself through words... I remember... Tuishune... Ohhh... He loved Tomahawk very much... He would die to protect her. He almost went through a serious death, if it weren't for Tomohauk and her powers, he wouldn't be of any help to her in the war they were having. But..." Shinru said smiling. Juha looked excited, she loves romance. It's touching to the heart.

"One day...He confessed." Shinru said getting a gasp and eyes full of sparkle from the little one. "And, told her how much he loved her. That he would die to protect her and that she was his sweet angelic heart. That he would treasure her for life..."

The image started to play in Juha and Shinru's minds, as if they were actually there. "I... will be there for you; always... You make me feel at the top of the world.. You fill my world with hope and love... make me feel.. like a.. special person... and lucky.. to be alive... for once I feel this.. I.. have never felt this. For anyone before. But... You... changed my life forever.. Now I ask you... I think you don't feel the same way but... Tomohauk of Canniend... will you.. be... my mate?", he whispered, with a profound aura to him as his eyes shone with golden glamour, and his suave, dark fur blowing in favor of the northern winds. Across from his view is Tomohauk, her chieftain feathered hat and sparkly blue eyes wide in shock. She had been asked this many times before and rejected kindly. But never from her teammate. "Tuishune.. I.. I..." She stuttered, she didn't know what to say. She couldn't say anything right now, she wanted to say yes so badly, but her heart got stuck in her throat. "I... y-y-y" She just couldn't say it, she was super nervous right now, and plus the hesitation, she was getting more nervous. "Uh...yes." Tomohauk said finally.

"And that is how it went. Lovely story isn't it? Alright go to sleep now. Oh, and tomorrow we will be doing a lot, so be prepared." Shinru said to her in a nervous like tone. "Oh! And picture day is tomorrow!" "Huh? Picture day?" Juha asked.

"Don't worry! That's fun!" Shinru commented happily. After they talked Juha went to bed and tomorrow was another day...


End file.
